Traitor!
by Broken Shadow123579
Summary: Read this it's very sad.
1. Chapter 1

"The woods are darker don't you think mistress?" I glanced at Thrax. As much as I need him I still hate him, but I'd rather have him then no one that knew me. I nodded.

"Why don't you talk anymore? Anyone would think that you cut of your own tongue." I didn't say a word, but kept walking. Thrax doesn't know what I'm doing, but I do. I need to make sure that the family is okay after my fake death. Jeffery would be heartbroken, yes. Slender Man, I do not know. Heartbroken, most likely because he lost another female that he was close to. I never meant to cause them the pain, but I had to go back to the pack and lead them again. I kept walking until I got to a cliff. I looked over the edge and saw a figure move. I glanced at Thrax and darted my eyes to the figure. He nodded and went to the figure.

"Who the fuck are you?" Thrax laughed. "The name is Thrax. My mistress you know. Do you not?" The figure clutched his knife. I saw a smile. _Jeffery….. _"I don't know who your mistress is and I don't care so leave before I make you." Thrax wrapped the chain around his hand again. "My mistress was Broken Shadow. Do you know her, or should I say did you know her?" A tear dripped off of Jeffery's cheek.

"Kimmi? Yes I knew her. I loved her you bitch! Why did she die? Did you kill her?!" Thrax's smile disappeared. "Why would I? In fact why don't you ask her yourself." Jeffery's pupils shrunk. "S-she's alive?" Thrax nodded and pointed where I was. Jeffery looked at me. A flash of lightning made the sky light up. I imagined how I looked to him. A black bandana over my mouth, my hair now black, and a black hood over my head. My eyes green no longer red.

"Kimmi?" Jeffery took a step forward. I walked down to where Jeffery stood and looked at the lagoon that was under the cliff, then back at Jeffery. "It's Broken Shadow now….Soon however it won't be…" Jeffery hugged me. I didn't hug back. Jeffery pulled back and looked at me. "Why is there a bandana over your mouth?" He pulled the bandana down and gasped. I knew what he was gasping at the lip piercing on the right side of my bottom lip. No shock there. I pulled the bandana back over my mouth.

"Where is Slender Man, Jeffery?" I looked him dead in the eye. "Behind you." I turned around and saw a man with a suit on. He had no face. "Slender Man about time I see you again." Grief, rage, and guilt flowed from Slender Man.

"Why are you here, human?" I smirked. I knew no one would see it, but I couldn't control it. "You know why I'm here. It's time the Family and the Pack become one. To kill Curso, of course." Slender Man's hands went into fists. "Never."

"Very well…. Then…" Slender Man relaxed a little. "Then what?" I turned around grabbed a knife and faced Slender Man again.

"I challenge you to a Trail Of Long Knives!" Slender Man didn't react. Thrax stood by my side. "If you reject my mistress will lead the family until someone challenges her." Slender Man nodded. "I accept then." I handed Slender Man a knife and took out another knife. "Shall I go fist?" Slender Man nodded.

I put the blade against my skin. The blade was cool…and got colder. I relaxed my arm and slid the blade across my arm. The coldness from the blade streamed into my muscles. Blood dripped from the wound after I lifted the blade. Slender Man looked at the wound. "Your turn Slendy." Slender Man took off his coat and pulled up his sleeves. He drew the blade across his arm, and blood sprayed from it. _He's tense. This shouldn't last long then. _I drew the blade under the wound that I already did. Slender Man did the same. I drew the blade again. Slender Man did the same as before, only this time he swayed. "Give in?" Slender Man didn't answer. "GIVE IN?!" Slender Man shook his head. "Never." I growled and drew the blade again. Slender Man did as well. I drew it one more time. _If he doesn't give in now I'll be working on my right arm next. _Slender Man drew the blade as well.

"Give in?" He shook his head. I growled and drew my sword. "It is clear no one will win this way. We fight and who ever gives in that way will lose. Shall we?" Slender Man nodded and soon his tentacles came out. I stayed standing still. Slender Man stood straight. "No. I will not fight you alone. Zalgo, Branden. Join me! Family watch." Soon Zalgo and Branden were standing beside Slender Man. The family stood beside Jeffery. I heard Masky gasp. I heard Sally cry. I understood why. _They think I'll die…. _I didn't get into a stance. Zalgo ran at me with his sword. I met him. I pushed him back and drew my other sword.

"Do you think you can beat me? I AM STRONGER THEN YOU ALL!" Branden ran at me. I dodged a blow to my knee, and swung my sword aiming at his head. Slender Man grabbed my sword. I cut off his tentacles. "WAIT!" Everyone looked at me. I took out my phone and earbuds. I put in the earbuds and turned the volume to one hundred. I then turned on 'Don't You Dare Forget The Sun' I put my phone away. "Okay." I grabbed my sword and swung at Zalgo. He dodged and I used my other sword to stab him. I got his right leg and he howled in pain. I took it out and looked at Branden. I ran at him then changed course at the last minute and went for Slender Man.

I swung my sword and cur off his left arm. "I WILL WIN!" Fear burned in everyone's eyes. I looked at Sally. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Seeing her…..crying…. _No….stop for her sake….Don't kill her friend… _I looked at Slender Man. "Oh God…" I put my sword away and hit the ground. I looked up. Curso was standing with Branden. "Well well well. Look at what I've found. My dinner." I looked at Branden, Zalgo and Slender Man. They were all looking away.

"Time for the fun Broken Shadow. Also why do they call you that?" I closed my eyes and blocked my mind from Curso. "I lost someone a long time ago….Someone I loved." Slender Man gasped. _No one knew that….._ "And shadow comes from my brother that died…or my step brother. Death Shadow was him name…..Shadow Heart killed him…. His own flesh and blood….." Curso looked at me. "How sad. Oh well time for you to join him." Curso whispered something that I couldn't hear pain erupted from me. I cried out in pain and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. Everything hurt from what Curso did. The pain was too strong, yet I didn't black out again. I looked around and tried to not move my head. _Uh…..Wh-why is my head all fuzzy. Damn this hurts….What happened? Where am I? _ I sat up and put a hand on my head. The last thing I remember was Curso muttering something. I looked around only to be met with darkness. Then I remembered. _They betrayed me…Even my own flesh and blood…._ I grinded my teeth together. _HOW DARE THEY?! Calm yourself Kimmi. You'll have your revenge soon, and soon all will bow at your feet. Soon. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked at the bars in front of me. _A bird cage? Really? Don't they know I'm-_ I looked at a door as it opened. Slender Man had Sally by the hand.

"Broken Shadow thank goodness you're alright!" Sally let go of Slender Man and ran over to me. I moved to the other end of the cage. _Stay away from those traitors my dear, and all will be well. _I closed my eyes and sighed. _How do you know? _Slender Man put a hand against the cage. _Kimmi are you well? Your thoughts are messed up. You've put yourself in the darkness. You have to get out of it. _I glared at Slender Man. _Why should I? So you can get into my head again? NEVER! _Slender Man sighed and moved his hand in the cage and moved it out. _My phone, and Sony headphones? Why would you do this? _Slender Man nodded his head and I knew what he meant. _Right I'm stronger with music on…Of course! _I grabbed my headphones and phones, plugged my headphones into my phones and went down to 'Get Up' by Korn and Skrillex. I always did listen to strange songs. I put my headphones on and turned it to max volume. _This might hurt for a bit. _I hit play right as Curso came into the room.

_"Well well well. Having fun there? Too bad it won't last." _He was speaking with both his voice and mind so I can hear. I didn't say a word. I paused the song and rewind it to the start. Curso reached in with his hand. The second the music got loud I grabbed his hand and broke it. Curso screamed and opened the door and grabbed me. I moved my hand to his and moved it so it was dislocated. I jumped out of the cage and ran to my sword. Slender Man tapped his mouth and I nodded. _Time to sing._ Curso was on the floor and I stared at him and opened my mouth a little bit. Curso started to mutter something and I narrowed my eyes.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP GET UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP GET UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP GET UP!" _Fear burned Curso's eyes as he stood up. _You know I'll win whether you want it or not. _Curso started to laugh. _You think you can beat me little girl? _I knew that rage was burning my gaze when Slender Man took a step back. _Little girl?! _Black fire began to go up the walls. Satisfactory burned Curso's gaze. I held my sword with both hands and purple blood dripped off of it and the blade was surrounded in dark purple almost black flames. Curso took out a white blade and ran at me. I ran at him and when he swung at me I knocked his blade aside easily and swung at his head.

"STOP!" I stopped inches from Curso's head and didn't move. _Sally? _I turned around and saw her with a gun against her head. Divine Hell Queen had Sally and held the gun to her head. "You hurt my husband again and she dies." I looked at Slender Man, but he didn't look at me. I looked back at Sally. I dropped my blade and Curso put his hand on my shoulder. _Why am I surrendering so easily? Right for Sally. _Curso turned me around and pointed a gun at Ticci Toby. "You try and kill my wife he gets killed." I looked at the ground.

"I'll do as you ask under one condition."

"And what is that?" I tapped my headphones.

"I get to keep these." Curso nodded. "Very well Broken Shadow keep them." Curso's eyes darted to the door. I went and was met with Chaos Creator.

"So he broke you huh? About time someone did?" I didn't say a word. Pain was coming from my leg and I began to limp as he lead me into a room with white walls. _An asylum. Typical of Curso. _I sat on one side of the room and Chaos put a chains around my legs wrists and neck. He then left and came back about two hours later with someone and put him on the opposite wall. He then came to me.

"Battery okay?" I checked it I had two minutes left.

"No." He took my phone and gave me my other phone then left. I looked at the man across from me. He was knocked out cold, and blood dripped from his head. _Ouch._ Two hours later he woke up and Chaos gave me my first phone back. _Man I still had ten hours left!_

"Your Jeffery aren't you?" The man nodded.

"Why didn't you just let them kill Toby and Sally, Broken Shadow?"

"They are my brother and sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was around me. There was no pain…only peace…. I don't understand it…. No pain…just peace. I forced my eyes to open when light hit my eyes. Ichigo was looking at me….I felt something cold touch me…and something wet.

"Well you're alive so that's all that counts for them." _Them? Who is this world of-_

"Is she awake?!" Some stood beside Ichigo. _Inuyasha… You're here too? Why? _Inuyasha reached to me and put his hand on my shoulder and moved something and cold air hit my skin. "The bleeding stopped… Can she be fully healed now?" Ichigo shook his head.

"She has her own healing abilities. She'll be fine." A man stood on the other side of whatever I was in. "She'll die soon if you don't get her out of the tank and let her heal herself." I closed my eyes and soon their voices faded into darkness.

~Three Days Later ~

"No! You have to be faster if you don't want to die in this fight!" I looked at my brother, he was sitting to my right. To my left was no one. We were both in our wolf forms. We watched Sally and Toby train against each other. They were fast, but not fast enough. If their speed doesn't increase soon they will die in the battle that was haunting us for days. I looked back at Sally and Toby. They are wanting to join my pack so badly, but we need to test them. They cannot join until they have proven themselves to me and the other leaders.

"So those are the two that are meant to join the Dark Pack? Seem weak to me." I turned to my left. Willow Flame was walking to us and when he got to us he sat down. I dipped my head in greeting, and so did my brother.

"They seem weak now because they haven't been training for very long, Willow Flame." Willow Flame's pupils narrowed. I turned my attention back to Sally and Toby (Known as no names right now, because they aren't apart of a Pack yet.)

"Last time I checked Hallow Fang you should hold your tongue when talking to me."

"It's Shadow Heart, Willow Flame, and I think you should but hold your tongue before I cut them both off." Both males looked at me in surprise. Don't blame them there. It's rare for me to talk now a days. I stood up.

"Enough both you. Sit beside Willow Flame, and watch Shadow Heart and I." I watched Sally and Toby get up and sit beside Willow Flame, then I went into the middle of the clearing. I knew Sally and Toby were staring at the lightning bolt shaped scar on my let eye. It was a mistake a long time ago. One that no one knows of but me. After I got that scar my left eye became blind. I shook my head and brought myself back to the present and stood at the edge of the clearing. Shadow Heart stood at the other end and slid out his claws and snarled at me. His pupils narrowed and his fur spiked out. I stood with my paws close to each other my pupils were narrowed, my claws were sheathed and my fur was flat. Shadow heart ran at me and reared up to claw at my head. I ducked and rolled to the right then clawed at his hand legs. Shadow Heart howled in pain and agony. I shrieked as Shadow Heart clawed at my tail, then swung my paw at his head. The blow had sent Shadow Heart rolling to the edge of the clearing. I walked to him slowly and let my claws slide out slowly. Fear flashed in Shadow Heart's eyes. I stopped and turned around.

"And that is how you fight." Sally and Toby looked at me with fear in their eyes. I glanced at Shadow Heart. Shock and fear was in his gaze. We both knew if I hadn't stopped I would have killed him. I sheathed my claws and turned human again. My clothes were on and my cloak's bottom was spiked thanks to claws catching it.

"You two get into human form and then get back to the house and not a word on what happened today. Understood?" Shadow Heart, or now Rogen, turned back into his human form. His hair was spiky red, and his eyes were green. I know that the scar on my left eye faded away, because one I could see my face in Rogen's eyes, and two I could see out of that eye again.

"Sally Toby. We'll be crossing paths again soon." I glanced at Fallow Tail. She was sitting still. Her grey fur looked silver in the sunlight. "I step down from leadership and give it to you, Fallow Tail." And with that I left.

~Two Hours Later~

Rogen's Point Of View

I ran into the house, the house of Creepypastas. I went into the dining room and sat down to catch my breath. I looked up and let my eyes go into the kitchen.

"Slendy a word?" Slender Man looked at me and nodded. He came out of the kitchen with a wine glass full of blood. He gave the glass to me and sat across from me.

"What do you need this time, Rogen?" I took a deep breath then let it out and drink all of the blood from the wine glass in one go.

"We have an intruder in the woods. Trying to find your pages. You better send someone to go and kill that person. Unless of course your proxy are busy." Slender Man didn't answer he just got up and went back into the kitchen.

"We don't have time for this, Rogen. Curso is about ready to kill us all, and with Kimmi-"

"Broken Shadow."

"With Broken Shadow gone we have to be at our full power. She was our only hope. With her power and Branden's power combined we had a good chance of winning this battle, but now that she's dead we've lost." Slender Man sighed and put his hands on the counter.

"You know she sees us as traitors, right?" Slender Man nodded and went back to the table.

"Masky come here!" A man in a yellow sweatshirt and with a white mask on come into the room.

"Yes sir?" Slender Man answered without looking at Masky.

"Go into the woods and find out who this intruder is, and bring them to me." Masky nodded and left.

"Where's Hoodie and Toby?" Slender Man shook his head.

"Out waiting for Masky now. I told them."

"How?" Slender Man tapped his head. I nodded and moved the chair back then sat backwards in to so I could look out the window.

"You know she's a mortal right?"

"Broken Shadow? Yes, I know. And I know she'll never forgive me for what I did." I heard sobs behind me. I put my head on my arm and closed my eyes.


End file.
